Changing Their Past
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Renji returns home, because of his annoying cousin Ichigo. He meets said cousin girlfriend and brother. Renji thinks he can start over, but will their past hurt their children and who they love? One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bleach Fanfiction! Renji Byakuya Kuchiki Rukia Ichigo Kurosaki Abarai

* * *

Renji really did hate his life. His step-mother and father Kusiana and Moki Abarai powerful and money hungry idiots who tried too many time in Renji opinion to marry him off to some stupid, superfluity girls. Renji knew that moving back to his hometown would help, but he didn't want to be back!

"Damn you Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he left his family private jet. Renji grab his bags and suitcases and threw on his blue button-up. Renji straighten his black skinny jeans and put his red fire hair in a ponytail showing off his tattoo that went from his face through out his whole body. Renji look up to see his cousin Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo had orange hair that went in all directions. He had brown eyes and was wearing blue jeans with a white tank top under his sleeves-less vest over it. Ichigo smile at his oldest cousin **of about 3 minutes!**

Renji walk towards his cousins throwing all his shit at him. Ichigo caught everything and saw an annoyed Renji.

"Hey you said that Kusiana was forcing marriages on you and me and the gang haven't seen you in years. We haven't seen you seen your mom and my mom..." Ichigo said before Renji glared at him.

"...I know that crazy motherfucker that that was secretly in love with Aunty finally lose it and killed them both because my mom tried to stop him as well as my dad. That why we haven't been here. Dad still blames you Dad for what happen." Renji said getting what was on both their minds out.

Ichigo sign. "Do you blame my Dad for what happen?" Ichigo ask his cousin. Renji smiled. "No, I know my mom and she wouldn't let her own sister dye without her trying to help her. My dad just stupid and I know if my mom was in that situation Aunty would do the same thing and your Dad would be mad too, but he wouldn't marry an annoying, money-hungry, cheating slut. And I thought my Dad knew you can't turn a hoe into a house wife." Renji said as he sign and got in the limo with Ichigo right behind him.

"Your Dad happy right? As long as he happy you need to give her a chance." Ichigo said.

Renji rolled his eyes. "My Father doesn't know what happiness is seen my mother died 13 years ago." Renji muttered under his breath. Ichigo sign and both of them didn't say a thing as they got to Kurosaki mansion. Ichigo could here yelling and screaming and knew that him and his sister' fan boys and girls were here. Renji look at his cousin confused.

"Once everyone here get to know you and how you are my cousin, they will be all over you in a hot second." Ichigo said as they both got out the car. All the girls and boys saw Renji and Ichigo knew that his cousin being here would solve him and Rukia problems.

* * *

Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki were the little sisters and little cousins of Renji and Ichigo.

Yuzu had tan shoulder-length hair with brown eyes and a happy personality. She was 1st year and everyone like her. Yuzu was a good-all around person.

Karin had long black hair with onyx eyes with a mean, but secretly caring personality. She was a 1st year too and everyone thought she was cool. Karin always act like she didn't care, but she was a sweet person like her mother.

Both girls look to see an annoyed Renji and a smirking Ichigo walk inside the mansion. Both girls ran up and tacked Renji to the floor, hugging their cousin who they haven't seen in the last 5 years. Renji smiled at his cousins. He was happy to see them. Isshin Kurosaki smiled at the love his nephew and his lovely, but irritating children.

"Good to see you guys are happy to see eachother again, but Ichigo you need to 'clear' the front gate. Rukia and her brother are here." Isshin said to his son who smiled when hearing that his girlfriend was here and smirk when he also heard that her brother was here as well.

'Time to get Renji laid!' Ichigo thought as he 'cleared' the front gate.

* * *

Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki were annoyed. Rukia knew that once she started dating Ichigo Kurosaki that she would have annoying and thirsty fan girls and boys. She also knew that she loved Ichigo with all her heart and would even kill for him!

Byakuya knew that his sister was ready to kill. Kuchiki never let go of what theirs. Byakuya knew that they needed to get in here and get out quick.

Rukia saw Ichigo come out and clear the drive-way. Byakuya drove in the mansion and brake his car. Rukia jump out the car and ran into Ichigo's arms.

Rukia has short black hair with onyx eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a tight red tank top.

Rukia jump in Ichigo's arms kissing all over Ichigo's face. Renji had just walk out with no shirt on now and look at his cousin and who he believe was his girlfriend. Renji was more force on the guy that just came out the car. Renji saw what he wanted this school year and he always got what he wanted.

* * *

Byakuya saw the way his sister was acting and from his point it was very un-like a Kuchiki. Byakuya never knew why he didn't stop their relationship, but when Rukia gave him those puppy-dog eyes, 'no' was not the answer. Byakuya was about to stop them until he saw a sexy, shirt-less red haired teenager with tattoo that possible went from his face through out his whole body. Byakuya wanted to find out himself if it was real. The teen was smirking at him and then to Ichigo and his little sister Rukia. Byakuya knew who this teen had to be and was surprised.

Byakuya walk over to the teen and smirk to see him blush. Byakuya smirk. "You must be Carrot-top cousin. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya said.

Renji eyes widen. He knew of the Kuchiki family. His damn step-mother tried to get to marry his sister. Renji also knew this too, his father agreed to the marry, but to whom Renji doesn't know. All Renji know he is not fighting Ichigo for the sister of this sexy, tall, gray eyes...

'God damn! I'm honry and he is not making this any better.' Renji thought to himself.

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Renji Abarai." Renji said as she watch Byakuya face go from cool and collect to shocked back to cool and collect.

Renji knew he was going to have so much fun fucking with and fucking Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

Byakuya was shock. Just shock. His fiance was a brat! And he was family to Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya knew that if he marry him, and Rukia married Carrot-top then the Abarai/Kurosaki/Kuchiki family would be the most powerful family ever. Byakuya also knew that he was 22 and this kid look like he was only 15! Byakuya needed to make sure.

"Renji, not to be rude, but how old are you?" Byakuya ask.

"19 years old. I have a early birthday. Me and Ichigo do. So we are 3 years apart Bya, I still will rock your fucking world. If you don't believe 2nd floor to your left is where my room is at. I have you going like a 15 years old bitch in heat." Renji said just as Ichigo and his girlfriend came up to them.

Byakuya was shock again. 'This kid will kill me in the bed and I can't wait.' Byakuya thought as Rukia finally meet Renji, Ichigo cousin.

* * *

"Nice to meet you! i'm Rukia Kuchiki and I'm Ichigo girlfriend and future wife." Rukia said as Ichigo smiled. Renji raise his right eyebrow and smirk.

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Renji Abarai and I am happy to finally meet my **younger **girlfriend. The only girl that could ever... Get the hell off me you dumb ass!" Renji yelled as Ichigo tacked him.

"No! You are not older then me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah the hell I am!" Renji said as he flip both of them and punch Ichigo. Rukia was shock.

"**By three mother fucking minutes!**" Ichigo said as Byakuya grab both of them off eachother. By doing that Renji tripped and landed on top of Byakuya who froze on contact.

Rukia had caught her stupid boyfriend. Both look up in shock to see a blushing Byakuya and a smirking Renji groping and kissing Byakuya who had his arms wrap around Renji's neck.

Both were to shock to even move. They did when they heard Byakuya moan as Renji's hand slip into his black army shorts. Rukia grab Renji by his hair and pull him right while Ichigo pulled Byakuya left.

Rukia was piss at her brother. "What the hell Ni-sama! You have a fiance!" Rukia yelled at her Ni-sama. Ichigo let Byakuya go who walk over to Renji who was sitting in one of the lawn chairs. Renji push Byakuya into the chair and moved his hands up and down his side gaining moans from Byakuya.

"Rukia I'm marrying from the Abarai Family and if you were listening, but I know you weren't because Carrot-top was groping your chest Renji is a Abarai. He is Moki Abarai son. I'm not cheating it called getting to know your fiance and I'm getting to know him on a physical level." Byakuya said before Renji kiss him again. Renji force his tongue in Byakuya's mouth moaning was all Byakuya could do. He want to get fuck by Renji... very bad. Byakuya pulled away only to have Renji kiss down his neck giving his little kisses on his pale neck.

Byakuya's eyes were closed the whole time,so he didn't see that both Rukia and Ichigo had left. Byakuya felt himself being pick-up to see Renji carrying him into the mansion.

Byakuya wrap his arms and legs around Renji's tone and hard body.

* * *

Renji kiss down Byakuya earning moan after moan from the young pale man. Renji was ready to rip clothes off right now, but he didn't know...

"I ...have...clothes... in...my...car. Please Renji... Fuck me!" Byakuya was not ashamed. This was his fiance and all he wanted was to be touch by him and lose some of his mind.

Renji smirk as he ripped clothes off. Renji took Byakuya's member into his mouth and suck on it lazy.

Byakuya was in heaven. Renji was not just sucking his off, but fingering his round, tight pale ass! Renji was amazed.

'Shit! 4 fingers! That's almost my whole hand. Damn I'm going to take him fast, hard and go really deep inside him.' Renji thought as he pulled out his dick and pulled out his fingers and removed his mouth away from Byakuya's member. Byakuya groaned. Renji smirk.

"I going to get you pregnant, I hope you know that." Renji said as he thrust in hitting Byakuya prostate on the first try.

"RENJI!" Byakuya screamed as Renji went faster and faster. Byakuya was in true heaven right now. Byakuya wanted to make Renji scream himself. Byakuya with the little strength he still had push Renji on to his back and started to ride him hard and fast. Renji did screamed. He grab Byakuya's hips and thrust into him hitting is prostate over and over.

Renji knew he was about to cum so he grab Byakuya and whisper in his ear, "Cum for me Bya..."

Byakuya lose it and screamed, cumming "RENJI!" Renji thrust a few more times before he came screaming "BYAKUYA!"

Renji and Byakuya fell on the bed both hot and tried from the sex. Renji arms wrap around Byakuya's waist. Byakuya pulled the cover over them and fell asleep next to his sexy soon-to-be husband.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo smirk at eachother.

"Told you it would work." Ichigo said to Rukia who wrap Ichigo's band t-shirt around her small body. Rukia jump back on the bed and smiled at her boyfriend.

"As long as Ni-sama is happy them I don't care if you are right. Now how about round 2?" Rukia said as Ichigo un-tried the shirt.

Ichigo kiss down Rukia neck, before saying "Ride me, Now!" Ichigo said as Rukia push him down ready to make her boyfriend regret ever telling her what to do.

* * *

Moki and Kusiana Abarai drove up to Kurosaki mansion. Moki was nervous to see the man that wife killed his one and only true love. He really could never hate Isshin and Yuzu and Karin and Ichigo. They lose their mother just like Renji, but it was just him and Renji and they had eachother. Moki stop and Kusiana who had Blonde hair with crimson eyes. She was beautiful, but not like Renji mother with her red hair and her crimson eyes, that made him do stupid things to see them smile.

Their car stop and both got out. They walk to the door and knock. When the door open Moki saw an older version of his little Yuzu who smiled when she saw her uncle.

Isshin walk into the front to see Moki. Moki saw Isshin. Both look at eachother and smiled. They walk to eachother into a hug. Kusiana smiled at the love, but in her mind she was smirking evil.

'I will make the Kurosaki/Abarai pay for my Lover un-rightful death.' Kusiana thought as she planned her plan to kill anyone that got in her way.

* * *

Review! Should I add another chapter or make this a one-shot?


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Bleach Fanfiction! Renji Byakuya Kuchiki Rukia Ichigo Kurosaki Abarai Kusiana

* * *

Renji smirk as Byakuya attempted to get out of Renji's bed to the bathroom.

Renji could see his cum coming out of his fiance. Renji heard the shower going. Renji couldn't help but jump in the shower and have round two.

Renji walk towards the bathroom. He could see that Byakuya was in the shower. The shower door was still open, which made Renji happy. Renji walk into the shower to see Byakuya wet body. Renji lick his lips.

'Oh, yes. He will be pregnant by the time I'm done with him.' Renji thought as he wrap his arms around Byakuya would yelp.

Byakuya turned around to see a naked Renji with a winning smirk.

"Renji what... stop, god R-e-n-j-i." Byakuya moaned as Renji kiss down his neck. Renji grab Byakuya's ass and grope it. Byakuya groaned as Renji enter 1 then 2 and last 3 fingers into Byakuya. Byakuya grab Renji already hard dick and rub it feeling the pre-cum coming out. Renji who couldn't take this anymore, pulled out the 3 fingers and grab Byakuya's hand and thrust into Byakuya. Byakuya screamed. It was to good and Renji knew that. Byakuya would break soon, very soon the way Renji was thrusting into him. Renji thrust in and out hitting Byakuya's prostate over and over. Byakuya couldn't hold it anymore. "RENJI!" Byakuya screamed as he cum. Renji thrust 3 more time before he lose it himself. "BYAKUYA!" Renji said as he cum inside of his fiance. Renji pulled out of Byakuya. Byakuya wrap his arms around Renji to help him stay standing. Byakuya pulled Renji into the water which was still hot. Renji grope Byakuya's body. Byakuya pulled Renji into a kiss. Both kiss as the water wash away what they were just doing.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo walk down stairs to see Renji's dad and stepmother. Rukia was happy to finally met the two and Ichigo was happy to finally see his uncle once again and finally met Moki new wife.

Ichigo knew who she was. How could he forget that woman that attacked him as he tried to pull of that idiot that was hurting his family. She look the same only thing that time she had she had red hair and not blonde. Her name was Kusiana Juni and Ichigo knew whatever reason she was here wasn't hood or the fact that she was his uncle new wife. Ichigo already knew that Renji didn't know who she was because if he did he would have hurt her years ago.

Renji and Byakuya walk down stair to find the family all together. When Renji saw his dad and his step-mother his eyes narrowed. His father saw him and gave him a smile, but Renji didn't care.

"Why are you two here?" Renji ask with an irritated tone. Byakuya at his fiance and was confused. Byakuya knew that they were Renji's step-mother and father. He thought that Renji would be close to his father, like Byakuya was close to his, but maybe he was wrong.

Moki sighed. "Renji, we here to see if everything is okay, You didn't call when you got here, so I got worried." Moki said trying to stay clam, but sometime his son remind him too much of his late wife.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." Renji said. Renji grab Byakuya's hand and walk into the kitchen. Moki saw the way his son's friend was blushing and knew that his son might have just cause them some problems.

"Renji you know that is unfair to you fiance. You need to stop what you are doing before you cause your family great problems." Moki said to his son who turn around with the same look that his lovely Kari use to give him.

"Go to hell. First off, you force this damn marriage one me without even asking if I wanted to do it, Second off, I'm a fucking adult and you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do and finally Third off, you have change ever seen you married that slut next to you. You aren't the caring father you said you would be to me when mom pass away and you and that bitch can go kill yourself all I care and if you must know dear father, this," pointing to Byakuya, "... is my fucking fiance. Dad I don't want to see you for as long as I live and you," Renji said pointing to Kusiana,"... can go to your motherfucking lover and die." Renji said leaving the kitchen walk up the stairs to his room. Byakuya walk up stairs to make sure Renji was okay.

Kusiana eyes narrowed. 'That boy will regret ever being born by that whore of a woman.' Kusiana thought as Moki just sigh.

* * *

Renji was annoyed that his father would be so stupid love a bitch that help killed his mother! Renji wanted to scream! His father...

Renji stop when he saw Byakuya enter his room. Byakuya walk over to Renji worried. Renji hated that he made Byakuya worry and would find a way to make it up to him.

Renji wrap his arms around Byakuya who leaned in for a kiss. Renji moaned into the kiss. Byakuya pulled away from the kiss to look at his fiance.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya ask.

Renji smiled at Byakuya. "I'm fine, it just he has change ever seen he married that slut. I don't even think dad knows who she really is..." Renji said before Byakuya kiss him. Renji force his tongue into Byakuya mouth making his lover groaned. Byakuya broke the kiss pushing Renji on the bed. Byakuya hope on the bed started another round of sex.

* * *

Ichigo watch as Rukia explained to his uncle the marriage agreement, while the twins and his father made lunch Ichigo went to talk to his new aunt.

Ichigo look around the living room and found no Kusiana. Ichigo grab his bat and walk up stair ready to see what she was looking for.

* * *

Kusiana was 5'5 with original blonde hair with green eyes. She was in love with a man name Sosuke Aizen. Aizen made her laugh and soon she fell head over heels in love with him and didn't want to be with anyone else. Aizen was 5'8 with shoulder length hair and brown eyes. While other thought of him as creepy and weird, thought she was unique and different. She loved him, but he love someone else which piss Kusiana off. Her name Masaki Kurosaki. She was 5'6 with orange hair and blue eyes and Kusiana hated her. She would do anything for Aizen even help him kidnap Masaki from her family. She watch her everyday for 6 months to learn everything about and grew to hate her even more then she did before. Masaki was too caring and love to many people who in the end cross her. Kusiana thought that all Aizen wanted from her was sex and from watching the women she knew that was all it could be.

When she help Aizen get the bitch,the bitch sister came in and help fight Aizen off. Kusiana wasn't going to let someone hurt her love, so she jump in.

That was her greatest mistake. The bitch and her sister brats jumps into stop her fighting her off. Kusiana finally pulled out a gun, throwing it to Aizen who kill both those sluts. When Aizen turn the gun on the kids that when the lovely father walk in and killed Aizen. Kusiana ran off.

At the court she saw that Aizen was not dead and going to jail for life. She promised herself that moment she found out that she would get revenge on them.

After a year the Kurosaki and the Abarai family stop talking and Moki was looking for a new wife to help raise his son, Kusiana saw this as her change to get revenge. She knew that the brat might still remember her so she change her hair and started wearing gray contacts. She ended up marrying the fool and had her plan, planned out to hurt all of them, but Renji knew what she was up to and it was now time she ended Renji and Ichigo once and for all.

* * *

Renji smirk as Byakuya tried to gain his breathing back. Byakuya arch his back as Renji kiss his stomach.

SMACK!

Renji and Byakuya moved away from eachother once they heard that sound. Renji put his pant on and grab his bat. Byakuya grab his arm.

"Relax, I'll be right back." Renji said already knowing who it was.

Byakuya was still nervous. He grab his phone and dial 911.

* * *

Kusiana look at a picture of that bitch and her man Aizen.

"I knew it." Kusiana said as tears came down her eyes.

She already knew that Aizen and Masaki were friends in college and that Aizen fell in love with her, but she was already married and Aizen was obsessed with her and Kusiana with him. She knew that she had to ended them, all of them!

"He was a crazy motherfucker, but he was my crazy motherfucker." Kusiana said as she pulled the same gun that was use to kill both those stupid bitches.

'I'm going ti make them feel what I felt when I lose Aizen.' She though. She turned around ready to go down stairs to end this once and for all, but when she turn around she saw that brat Ichigo.

"I knew it. I knew it was you, you lying bitch. I will put you with your lover Aizen!" Ichigo said tackling Kusiana who smack him in the face. Ichigo had Kusiana bi to the ground ready for whatever was throw his way.

SMACK!

Ichigo fell to the ground when Kusiana slap him in the lip with the butt of the gun. Kusiana stand up above Ichigo and smirk.

"I'll end that lying bitch son's life first. Die!" Kusiana yelled. Ichigo some how knew he was going to die, how wrong he was.

* * *

Part 1 Done! Part 2 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first Bleach Fanfiction! Renji Byakuya Kuchiki Rukia Ichigo Kurosaki Abarai Kusiana

**Lime in this between Byakuya and Renji!**

**Sorry I haven't update sooner, but I have a lot of shit to do!**

* * *

Renji ran up and tackled Kusiana down on the floor making the gun go off hitting a vase. Kusiana groaned out in pain. Renji had flip her on her back, hard cracking a bone or two. Renji groaned himself. He was in some kind of pain already and this was not helping. Ichigo got up and and smiled.

"Couldn't let your little cousin die, hum?" Ichigo ask finally telling himself that he was indeed the youngest cousin.

"Yeah, couldn't let that happen." Renji said. Renji was then threw back on his back. Kusiana was up and was piss. She ran towards the gun, but Ichigo was faster and grab the gun and pointed at her. The color in her face were gone and she was scared. She was scared, but not as much as she should be.

'The kid can't even hold a gun right, let along shot me.' Kusiana thought as Renji got back up ready to end this once and for all.

* * *

Byakuya was nervous. Renji was not here with him and a fucking gun just went off. Byakuya had just found the love of his life and he wasn't ready to lose him. Byakuya needed to calm down, he knew that Renji was okay. He was perfectly...

BANG!

"RENJI!" Ichigo screamed.

Byakuya was up and scared to see what had happen to his love. Byakuya ran to where he heard Ichigo scream Renji's name. He ran in to see Ichigo's father, sister, Rukia and Renji's father as both Renji and Kusiana bleed to death.

Byakuya's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe this. He could not lose Renji! He love Renji with all his heart and losing him would kill him inside and out. Byakuya felt his body just crash. Everything was black. He could not lose Renji Abarai, because if he did then he would never be the person that he was suppose to be.

Rukia turn around to see her brother pass out on the floor. She ran over to see that her brother was having a mother fucking panic attack!

Ichigo saw this and did the one thing that he should have done when he met Kusiana again, call the police.

* * *

-At the Hospital-

Renji open his eyes to see all white.

'Dame, I'm in a hospital.' Renji thought before he look to his right. 'Shit where Byakuya?' Renji was confused. All he remember was...

_Flashback_

_Ichigo had the gun pointed at Kusiana who was smirking._

_"You don't even know how to shot a gun. You are just like your mother, a whore! And Renji too! You both are whores!" Kusiana said right as Ichigo shot Kusiana and Renji._

_Ichigo didn't see Renji get up! _

_'Shit if he dies, Byakuya going to kill me!' Ichigo thought. Ichigo ran over to Renji and screamed,_

_"RENJI!" _

_The rest must have heard, because they came running up and saw this. Ichigo knew that he had a lot of talking to do, but he had to get Renji to the hospital first!_

_Flashback _

Renji look to his side to see Byakuya asleep. Renji smiled to see that his love was okay and that he didn't and couldn't leave his side. He had to guess that Rukia had to bring him clothes to change into. Renji ran his hand through Byakuya's black hair, making him moan. Byakuya open his eyes to see Renji's eyes looking at him, smiling. Byakuya was shock and happy and before he knew had jump up and was laying next to Renji who was laughing at how happy Byakuya was to see Renji was awake and healthy.

Renji laid down and listened to Byakuya cry into his hospital shirt. Renji was upset with his self right now. He knew that he had to get this bitch out of his father's life, but he didn't want to hurt Byakuya this bad. He didn't think that Ichigo didn't see him, it was... it just... happen.

Renji pat Byakuya's back making Byakuya look up at Renji who smiled.

"I am here to make to happy with every bone in my body down, to make you cum when you need to, to make you have a happy and amazing life with me and our future children. Now relax and I know how to make you." Renji said as his push his body up and pulled Byakuya down. Byakuya look at Renji and when he felt his lips on his neck he lose this game.

Renji pulled his shirt up and started to have some fun with his uke.

**Lime Starts Here!**

Renji bend down and lick Byakuya nipple making him moan.

Renji flicked over the nipple several times before he started to suck on it, drawing a moan from Byakuya. Once the nipple was hard, Renji let go of it and turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He then continued on down Byakuya's body. He dipped his tongue into Byakuya's navel several times. He then went back up to his lovers body and kissed Byakuya on the lips. He ran his tongue over Byakuya's bottom lip, and Byakuya opened his mouth, letting Renji in.

Byakuya moaned as Renji's tongue mapped out every inch of his mouth. He raised his hands and tangled them in Renji's long, red hair. Renji took hold of Byakuya's hands and untangle them from his hair. Renji smirked. He pulled his hands away and placed his hands on Byakuya's hips before he leaned down and roughly licked the tip of Byakuya's member, lapping up the pre-cum that was there.

"Renji!" Byakuya exclaimed.

Renji then started to lick up and down the sides of Byakuya's dick, causing Byakuya to gasp and moan. Finally deciding to have mercy on his lover and soon-to-be husband, Renji deep-throated Byakuya unexpectedly. Byakuya screamed and tried to arch up, but his hips were held down by Renji. Renji then started to lick Byakuya's dick and bob his head up and down on Byakuya's dick.

"Ah! Fuck! Renji! Stop, someone will hear us!" Byakuya groaned.

Renji rolled his eyes and started to suck on Byakuya's dick.

"Renji! Ah! I'm get-getting cl-close." Byakuya groaned.

Renji again rolled his eyes and ignored the warning and started to suck even harder on Byakuya. Byakuya couldn't take it and was soon thrown over the edge.

"RENJI!" Byakuya cried, spilling his seed into Renji's mouth.

Renji drank every drop before he let go of Byakuya's dick. Byakuya was sweating and panting from his release. Renji brushed Byakuya's bangs out of his face. "You taste sweet baby." Renji said. He then leaned down and kissed Byakuya.

**Lime Ends Here!**

Renji moved to Byakuya's side and smiled as Byakuya fell asleep. Renji was happy that he had someone that loved him so much, that's all he wanted.

* * *

Review!

Sorry about the late update.


End file.
